osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Burthorpe
The Principality of Burthorpe is a modestly sized militaristic city found due north of the druidic village of Taverley, and northwest of the Kingdom of Asgarnia's capital city, Falador. Rising political tensions with the White Knights of Falador has led Crown Prince Anlaf to sequester Burthorpe and its sister village Taverley from the rest of Asgarnia as a direct result of Sir Amik Varze becoming the de facto political leader of the Kingdom following King Vallance's abrupt illness. As such, Anlaf has forbade any the kingdom is safeguarded by the Burthorpe Imperial Guard, Prince Anlaf's private military police force. According to Commander Denulth, if the ongoing war with the Troll Country is not soon resolved, the White Knights will discontinue funding for the Imperial Guard and dissolve them completely, thus annexing Burthorpe and bringing it back under Amik Varze's control. Entrances Burthorpe can be accessed from one of the following methods: * The eastern gate of Taverley, near Doric's hut. * Through use of a charged Games necklace to Burthorpe Games Room. ** Additionally, players may use the free minigame teleport located in their minigame list every twenty minutes. * From the northeastern area of Death Plateau. Notable features * Burthorpe is a bleak village home to several soldiers. Recruits wearing black leather armour and claws stand in ranks, performing drill excersizes. ** The attackable soldiers have a chance at dropping Black claws, one of the two sources of them in game. (The other being Giant Rock Crabs.) * Inside of Burthorpe Castle is the Burthorpe Games Rooms, Prince Anlaf's private game hall. * The Warriors' Guild houses a wide variety of Melee based minigames. It can be accessed by obtaining either a combined level 130 of Attack and Strength, or 99 Attack or Strength respectively. * The Heroes' Guild is due south of Burthorpe. It is the start point for the Heroes' Quest. * The Toad and Chicken Inn is a small tavern located south of the training grounds. Asgarnian ales and Beer glasses spawn inside. Located behind the bar is a trapdoor that can be opened, leading to the Rogues' Den: ** The Rogues' Den minigame (requiring 50 Agility and 50 Thieving). ** A bonfire with a flame does not go out, with the banker Emerald Benedict very close by. This is a popular place to train Cooking. ** Grace's Graceful Clothing is a clothing store owned by Grace. It is the only store that sells graceful clothing (reduces weight when worn), which is bought with marks of grace. * Bernald, outside the Toad and Chicken inn is involved in the Garden of Tranquillity quest. * The respawn point for Bob the Jagex Cat is located in Burthorpe. * Turael, the lowest ranking slayer master, can be found in the house with the yellow skull icon. He gives the easiest Slayer assignments, and has the usual slayer items for sale. Quests The following quests may be started in Burthorpe: *Heroes' Quest by speaking to Achetties at the entrance of the Heroes' Guild, found south of Burthorpe. *Death Plateau and the Troll Stronghold quests by speaking to Denulth, in his tent south of the castle. *A Tail of Two Cats by speaking to Unferth, in his house due east of the castle. Trivia Speaking to any member of the Imperial Guard except for major NPCs, (essentially any attackable Soldier), results in "jargon". They are really speaking Latin. Translations as they come in below. *''"Te audire non possume. Musa sapientum fixa est in aure"'' - "I cannot hear, I have a banana in my ear." *''"Noli me covare, ego te vocabo"'' - "Don't call me, I'll call you." *''"Quantum materiae materietur marmota monax si marmota monax materiam possit materiari?"'' - "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" *''"Fac ut gaudeam"'' - "Make my day!" *